thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maul
The Shadow |profession = Sith Apprentce to Darth Sidious |race = Dathomirian Zabrak |gender = Male |eye_color = Yellow and red |skin_color = Red |prosthetics = Cybernetic legs |personality = Deadly, evil, dark, mysterious, sadistic, manipulative, murderous, broken, cruel, hateful, vengeful, dangerous, wise, power-hungry, cold-hearted, deranged, ruthless, resourceful, cunning, intelligent |family = Talzin † (mother) Savage Opress † (brother) Feral † (brother) |allies = Palpatine (formerly), Cad Bane, Nute Gunray (formerly), Pre Vizsla (formerly), Bo-Katan Kryze (formerly), Jabba the Hutt (briefly), Gar Saxon, Rook Kast, Almec, Dryden Vos, Qi'ra, Ezra Bridger (briefly), Kanan Jarrus (briefly), Ahsoka Tano (briefly) |enemies = Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, Jar Jar Binks, Padmé Amidala, Asajj Ventress, Darth Sidious, Count Dooku, Hondo Ohnaka, Pre Vizsla, Bo-Katan Kryze, General Grievous, Seventh Sister, Fifth Brother, Eighth Brother, Anakin Skywalker, Tobias Beckett, Ezra Bridger, Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, C1-10P |master = Darth Sidious |apprentice = Savage Oppress Ezra Bridger |powers_and_abilities = Power of the Force |possessions = Red Lightsaber Double-bladed lightsaber Darksaber Sith Holocron Kanan's Jedi Holocron |movie = Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Solo: A Star Wars Story |shows = Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels |game = Disney INFINITY 3.0 Star Wars Battlefront II Disney Tsum Tsum |voice = Peter Serafinowicz (The Phantom Menace) Sam Witwer (The Clone Wars, Rebels, and Solo) Lee Tockar (LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales) |live-action = Ray Park |deathcause = Fatally wounded by a Lightsaber |killedby = Obi-Wan Kenobi |residence = Malachor (formerly) |affiliation = Sith Lords (formerly) |aka = The Shadow |title = Sith Lord (formerly) |weapons = Darksaber (formerly) Double-bladed lightsaber |powers = Power of the Force |species = Dathomirian Zabrak |eye = Yellow |parents = Talzin |siblings = Savage Opress (brother) Feral (brother) |First = The Phantom Menace |last = Rebels |portrayal = Ray Park Voice: Peter Serafinowicz (The Phantom Menace) Sam Witwer (The Clone Wars, Rebels, and Solo) Lee Tockar (LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales) |marital = Single }}Maul '''(formerly known as '''Darth Maul) is a major antagonist in the Star Wars ''franchise. He was the former Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious and a master manipulator and Dark side Force user. Background The boy who would become Darth Maul was born on the planet, Dathomir, to Mother Talzin and had two brothers, Feral and Savage Opress. As a Dathomirian, Maul and his brothers were Nightbrothers, a group of males who were subservient to the Nightsisters). He and his brother, Savage, were given their tattoos before their first birthday. While still young, Maul's mother was made an ally of Darth Sidious (Sith identity for Sheev Palpatine). However, Sidious noticed that Maul was highly sensitive to the Force Seeing great potential in the boy, Sidious abducted Maul to become his Sith apprentice, earning Talzin's resentment and hatred for the Sith for taking her son away from her. Earning the title "Darth Maul," he became highly skilled in lightsaber dueling and gaining a strong hatred for the Jedi. Personality Physical Appearance Roles ''Episode I - The Phantom Menace After two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi prevented the Trade Federation to make their invasion of Naboo legal by rescuing Queen Amidala, Nute Gunray and his allies failed in searching for her. Impatient, Sidious dispatched Maul to retrieve the missing ship that Queen Amidala was on and capture her and kill the two Jedi. Maul traced a distress call from the governor, Sio Bibble, which the queen received on Tatooine. Maul found the Jedi on the desert planet. Finally tracing the Jedi as they were about to leave the planet, he subsequently encountered and ambushed the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn while he and the boy, Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon yelled at Anakin to run while he faced off Darth Maul. However, before Maul could finish his opponent off, Qui-Gon was saved by his allies, where he was attended to by Obi-Wan and Anakin and revealed that Maul was highly skilled in lightsaber. This caused Darth Maul to fume with rage and anger. Because of this, Maul had revealed himself and his Master to the Jedi. However, Maul had taken great pride within it. After the Jedi returned to Coruscant, the Jedi were surprised that the Sith had returned due to them being extinct for more than 2000 years. At that moment, Queen Amidala and her forces returned to Naboo to fight the Trade Federation. Sidious sent Maul to fight the Jedi, but warned him to be mindful. When Qui-Gon and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, entered the ship hangar where Nut Gunray was hiding and the Jedi, queen and Republic Officers had taken the Droids out, Maul was on the other side of the door and drew out his double-bladed lightsaber. He engaged Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in a three-way duel. It was long and hard fight between the three. During the long battle, Maul chased the Jedi into the reactor room, where Obi-Wan was separated from his master and Maul's duel by the laser walls in the security hall. Maul had proceeded in killing Qui-Gon rather quickly. Enraged, Obi-Wan attacked Maul, who was caught off guard. Because of the loss of his Master, Obi Wan was able to slice Maul's saber in half. With only one saber left, Maul knocked Obi-Wan into an air shaft while king the Padawan's weapon into the pit. While Obi-Wan hang for his life, he used the Force, calling his master's lightsaber into his hand.Obi-Wan took his master's saber and cut Maul in two, causing Maul to fall into the air shaft. Both Palpatine and the Jedi thought Maul had perished on Naboo. The Clone Wars Before the Series Miraculously, Maul survived and used the Force to grab onto an air vent. His mutilated body was eventually dumped on the junk planet of Lotho Minor. He managed to replace his legs with a six-limbed apparatus that allowed him to walk again. During his exile, he made a bargain with a sentient sneaky Anacondan called Morley, who agreed to bring Maul food in return for his leftovers. Maul's mind became mutilated, with his thirst for revenge against Kenobi still causing him to live. He began living in the bowels of Lotho Minor. Season Four TBA (Brothers) TBA (Revenge) Season Five Season Seven Darth Maul will appear as an antagonist in the seventh and final season of The Clone Wars. Also, Maul's and Ahsoka's duel during the Seige of Mandalore from the novel Ahsoka will appear in the seventh and final season. Ahsoka Maul appeared briefly in the book in a flashback where Ahsoka dueled with the fallen Sith lord. Between the Series Solo Rebels Maul appears in a total of five episodes in Rebels, first appearing in the two-parter season 2 finale, "Twilight of the Apprentice." Season Two When teenage Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger was separated from his companions Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano, he crosses paths with Darth Maul, who is revealed to have been staying in Malachor since his ship crash-landed. Ezra remains wary of the stranger and threatens him with his lightsaber. Maul insists he is no threat to the teenager and reveals that he is at Malachor for knowledge, just like Ezra and his friends have come here for. He agrees to help Ezra get out of the lower levels of Malachor if he shows the location of the prize that will know how to defeat the Sith. Maul tells Ezra to call him "Old Master" while Ezra used his "Jabba the Hutt" alias. During their conversation and way to the Sith Holocron, Ezra learns that Maul was once a force-wielder and accuses him of being a Sith. However, Maul reveals it was the Sith who took his mother and brother, which causes Ezra to relate how he lost his parents and family to the Empire as well. They came across a stone-closed door and opened them with the Force due to the Rule of Two established by the Sith Order. It was there that Ezra revealed what his real name was and that he is in fact called Maul. They find the Sith Holocron, but at a further distance; Ezra has Maul throw him with the Force to get the holocron. He retrieves it but Maul orders for Ezra to jump nonetheless even though the temple was collapsing. Ezra nearly falls to his death but Maul force-grips the teenager and grabs the Holocron. While it appears he is about to let Ezra fall to his doom, Maul brings him back up as well. The two managed to get out of the chasm, coming to the aid of Ahsoka and Kanan and they fend off the Seventh Sister, the Fifth Brother and the Eighth Brother, causing them to retreat. Kanan and Ahsoka were reluctant to trust Maul due to his past actions against the Jedi, but Ezra convinced them they all had to work together in order to succeed in defeating the Inquisitors and learning more about destroying the Sith. Maul and Ezra separate from Ahsoka and Kanan while taking the Sith holocron. Maul attempted to sow the heated and strained relationship between master and apprentice by seeing Ezra's potential Force abilities. They are suddenly attacked by the Seventh Sister, who engages in a duel with the Jedi Padawan and the former Sith lord. As Ezra fought the Inquisitor, Maul told the teenager to let his emotions fuel his duel with the Sister. Maul overpowered the Seveth Sister by Force-gripping the defenseless Inquisitor and goaded Ezra to strike her down. However, the boy hesitated, unable to kill a defenseless opponent. Maul shared no such qualms and took his Lightsaber and decapitated the Seventh Sister. He scolded Ezra, telling the teen Jedi that if hesitated like that again, it would cost him the lives of himself and his friends. Maul sent Ezra the rest of the way to use the holocron to activate the temple while he went and helped Kanan and Ahsoka kill the Fifth and Eighth brother. However, Maul ultimately betrayed his Jedi allies, blinding Kanan and revealed that Ezra was going to unknowingly activate the Sith weapon which Maul intended to use a weapon to crush the Sith and the Jedi and that he intended take the boy as an apprentice, During the duel, he taunted Ahsoka of their last duel on Mandalore and taking Ezra away from Kanan. However, Maul overestimated his blinded opponent, who ultimately bested Maul in combat and set him falling off of the cliff. However, he survived and escaped Malachor on the Eighth Brother's TIE fighter. Season Three Relationships Savage Opress Ezra Bridger Obi-Wan Kenobi Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Sith Lords Category:Skywalker Saga characters Category:Episode I: The Phantom Menace characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Main characters Category:Zabraks Category:Crime lords Category:Zabrak Category:Sith Masters Category:Nightbrothers Category:Martial artists Category:Death Watch members Category:Crimson Dawn personnel Category:Cyborgs Category:Dathomirians